


Tears Stop

by broken_sunshine



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Another six word story for Hannah.





	Tears Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thirteen Reasons Why or the characters.

The tears stopped when I died.


End file.
